Hopeless
by findredjohn
Summary: Just a short story, Jane and Lisbon in troubled times.
1. Chapter 1

She bolted from the elevator and towards their office. _This can't be happening._ The horror came into sight, and she saw him there, a pool of blood spilt on the ground. She ran for him, but just as she got close, she halted. The blood was all over him, she could barely recognise him. She had taken her eyes off of him for a moment...she blinked, and the scene changed. Now Van Pelt was there, and Rigsby, Cho...she stepped back, unsure. They were all standing around him, flowers in their hands. They spoke in unison.

"Ashes to ashes...and dust to dust."

She awoke with a start, the words still ringing in her ears. She was on a stretcher; Rigsby was standing over her, concerned.

"Boss, are you okay?" He asked gently. She looked up at him, propping herself on her elbows. As she sat up, she looked for the others. She couldn't see anyone.

"What happened?"

"Jane texted me. I ran into the office to find you and Jane on the floor. We were going to ask you the same thing." Oh no...Jane. She remembered now. The attack. Guns firing. Jane falling...blackness.

"Where is he?" She asked urgently. She stood from the stretcher and left the ambulance, while Rigsby objected.

"Boss, you shouldn't be walking. Boss!" He followed her as she frantically searched the car park for a sign of him. There were bright lights everywhere...too many lights. She squinted, turning in circles.

"Where is he? Where's Jane?" She asked, her voice panicked and stuttering. Rigsby couldn't look her in the eye. She pushed further. "Where is he?" When he looked up at her again, she knew.

"Hospital." No...no he's fine...surely. Just a check-up...but Rigsby's face said otherwise.

"Um...uh... Will...will he..." She tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Don't you remember anything?" Rigsby asked softly, stepping closer.

"No." He was in front of her now, arms holding her shoulders.

"Well, we're pretty sure that he saved your life." She looked up at him, unsure. "Lisbon..." He went to continue, but thought better of it. He pulled her in for a hug, and she complied. "I'm sure he'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

She was feeling dizzy. This can't be right! It can't be...

Rigsby pulled back from the hug, leading her back to the ambulance. The paramedic was there now, and he ushered her inside.

"I'll see you at the hospital." Rigsby called as the doors closed.

Lying in the hospital bed, she slowly remembered what had happened. They were the only people in the office, which she thought strange, but shrugged off. It was getting late, after all. Jane went to sit at his couch, and she sat at his desk.

"Tough case, this one...hey?" She said. He looked over at her, smiling.

"Tough is all I know." She grinned.

"I know!" He smiled at her, then returned his gaze to the ceiling.

She leaned back in the chair, starting to relax. She closed her eyes for a minute, and when she opened them, she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Nobody move." The man said calmly. It was worrying how calm he sounded. She stood up, facing him. Jane, alarmed, rose also.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" They complied, following him as he walked backwards. She was beside Jane now, who took her hand.

"I won't let him hurt you." He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Jane..." She said, unable to complete her thought.

"Hey! Stop chatting. Now, to the elevator _now_, Miss Lisbon." She stepped forward, Jane's hand still in hers. Her heart began to race...

"Lisbon. Hey, you okay?" She awoke, forehead damp. The heart monitor beside her was beeping rapidly, and Rigsby's worried face was leaning over her.

"Yeah, okay. Just...remembering." The beeping slowed. The concern on his face faded.

"Oh, okay. Well, the doctor said that you'll be okay, but you need to stay here for a while." She nodded. Looking up at the ceiling, she tried hard to recollect the night's events...but drew a blank.

"Boss, it's late, you're tired. Just get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Rigsby said gently, hand on hers. She nodded at him, holding the tears back. She let her eyes close, welcoming the sweet darkness of sleep.

"_Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust._"


	3. Chapter 3

They had almost reached the elevator when he turned his back on them. As his eyes turned away, I felt Jane's hand slip from my own. He reached inside his vest pocket and texted someone, only just hiding it before the man returned his gaze to us.

"In, now." We entered, his hand taking mine again. We didn't know who this man was, or his motive, but we knew that it wouldn't end without a sacrifice.

The doors closed, but the elevator didn't move. Frantically, the man pushed all the buttons, with no avail. Frustrated now, he opened the doors, ushering us out once again. He looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. After a moment of pacing, he stopped in front of us. Raising his gun, he looked us both in the eye.

"I guess here is as good a place as any." The tone in his voice sent shivers down my spine. He smiled...an eery smile. He pointed the gun at me, looking me up and down.

"Now, where to start..." Jane's hand squeezed mine, and he looked me in the eye. As the man aimed, I felt Jane's hand slip from mine again, and then there was a loud _bang_.

He collapsed to the floor, blood pooling from his chest. I stood there, shocked. I looked for the source to find no trace...they had vanished. The shooter lay on the ground, two bullet holes in his chest. He had been shot by someone who had somehow remained unseen. Jane stood in front of me, still.

"Jane, you okay?" I asked, coming around to face him. "Who was that? That was..." I looked down at his hand, soaked in blood. He swayed slightly, an airy cough escaping his lips.

"Lisbon..." Was all he could manage before he fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane!" She called, panicked. _This can't be happening..._ she thought frantically. _It can't..._

"Lisbon...I'm sorry." He whispered, a hand on his wound, the other reaching for her.

"It's okay, Jane." She said, attempting a smile through the tears that flooded her vision. "I'm sorry...that I..." She couldn't finish her sentence. He squeezed her hand, looking into her eyes.

"I'd do anything for you, Lisbon." He whispered gently, the grip in her hand relaxing. He started to close his eyes. She could hear the sirens; they seemed so distant. She covered his wound with her hands, pushing down.

"Don't die on me, Jane. Please...don't." Then everything went black.

She awoke in her bed by the sound of the heart monitor. Grace was next to her now, holding her hand.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, but I didn't want to wake you if you weren't." She said, a faint smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

She sat up in her bed, adjusting to her surroundings.

"I'm fine..." She said, although she knew that Grace knew she wasn't.

"If you say so." Grace smiled, standing. "You want anything? Well, you can't have a coffee, but...tea?" Her chest tightened at the mention of it.

"Uh, sure." She said, trying to maintain the façade. She smiled, and Grace smiled back.

"I'll be back in a moment."


	5. Chapter 5

She watched as Grace left the room, trying to keep the memories at bay. She didn't want any sleepless nights.

She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. Colours and images began to swirl around in her head, a vortex of light. Something cold touched her arm, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck tingle.

"Lisbon?"

The whisper sent shivers up her spine, and she opened her eyes. Nothing. No one was there. She looked down at her arm, untouched. Just then, Grace returned.

"Hey Boss. They were out, so I just got you some water." She walked closer, noticing the look on her face. "Boss, you okay?" She shook her head, her arm still feeling cold. She closed her eyes as Grace sat beside her, taking her hand.

"You're on some pretty powerful drugs, Boss. Whoever it was, they hit you pretty hard. It's a wonder you weren't out for longer. But you'll be okay soon." She tried to say soothingly, but it didn't help. She felt like she was stuck, stuck in limbo. Awake, yet asleep. And all she wanted to know was if he was okay...

* * *

He was running after Red John. His face was purely blank in his eyes, but he knew it was him all the same. He was chasing him, hoping he would lead him to Lisbon... He tripped, fell, and felt a pain in his side. But he stood again, determined. He began to chase him again, as he had for...a long time, it seemed. He could see the bullpen through the elevator, and then searing pain flashed through his abdomen.

He awoke with a start, breathing as if he had been underwater for hours. He gulped in big breaths, his lungs aching for more.  
A nurse walked in, a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you awake, Mister Jane. You've been out for a while." He tried to look at her, but his vision was fading. Everything was too bright...

He took a deep breath, still trying to regain control of his lungs. "How long?" He said, although it sounded like an airy wheeze to him.

"Only about thirty hours." Somehow, she understood. He nodded, relaxing. She walked over to his bed, checking his vitals. He closed his eyes, exhausted. His abdomen throbbed, and he couldn't remember how it happened. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, his heart beat racing.

"Sir, what's wrong?" The nurse asked, leaning towards him.

"Lisbon."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about." He took a breath again, trying to maintain consciousness.

"Lisbon...Teresa Lisbon. I have to see her." The nurse just looked at him, thinking.

"Sir, you're not well enough to move-"

"I have to see her!" He said, trying to sit up. The pain in his side doubled, and he groaned in pain. The nurse sat him back gently, a concerned look on her face.

"Okay, I'll have someone call her. Teresa Lisbon, is it?" She asked, smiling. He nodded. "Okay then. I'll be back soon. Don't move."

He nodded again, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Is he okay?" She looked at her, eyes unblinking. She had to know. Everyone was tiptoeing around it, like something terrible had happened.

"I don't know. The last I heard, he was in an induced coma." Grace said grimly, averting her gaze. _Coma...well at least he's alive._..

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, and a young nurse walked in.

"Teresa Lisbon?" She asked, a smile on her face. Grace stood, walking towards her.

"Yes, that's her. Who's asking?" Grace said pleasantly, yet observing the nurse closely.

"Patrick Jane, room 224." Her heart skipped a beat. Jane? Was that just her, or did she say Jane's name?

"Uh, Patrick Jane?" She said shakily, sitting up in her bed. Grace turned around, looking worriedly at her.

"Yes. He says he must see you. He just came out of the coma." Her heart was beating fast, and she felt as though she had finally broken from the limbo.

"Can I go see him?" She asked, her voice wavering. _Man, they really did hit me hard. _

"Sure! Do you think you can walk, or do you want a wheelchair?" The cheery nurse asked, coming closer. Grace still looked concerned, but she made no effort to stop her.

"I can walk." She said, lifting her feet from the bed.

"Great! Let's go. It's not far from here."


End file.
